The Beloved One
by TMIismyLIFE212
Summary: Clary suddenly finds herself in a love triangle with Jonathan Morgenstern, the Prince of Darkness, and Jace, the Prince of Light. What will she do and who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this idea came to me in a dream, oddly lol. IDK, it was a weird dream. So yeah enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. THE CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. THANK YOU.**

 **Chapter One: First Dream**

I stood in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees. I slowly spun, listening intently for any demons lurking around. I know this is a dream, but you never know what demons are capable of. Angel knows there are Dream Demons. I stop suddenly. In front of me is a boy, partially hidden by trees. He was tall and lean, with a little muscles. His hair was snow-white, eyes pitch black. He's a demon, demons have weird colored eyes. He was wearing black clothes: shirt, jacket, pants and boots.

He was staring at me. I looked at him wearily. This can't be anything good. Boy, was I wrong. "Hello, Clarissa." His voice was smooth velvet. My eyes narrowed. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked cautiously. "I am the Dark Prince, or Prince of Demons, Jonathan Morgenstern. I have been watching you for some time now." He smirked. "OK. What do you want?" My hand reached for the dagger I knew was in my back pocket. "I want you, of course. I have taken an interest in you."

"Why? There are plenty of other girls out there." "Those girls bore me. You are more interesting." "So, you only want me because I interest you, correct? And if you get bored with me, so you would then kill me." "Is that what you think?" he cocked his head to the side. I nodded. "It's exactly what I think." "Well, why don't you see for yourself what I would do. Give me a chance." "No." I laughed cruelly, "You are a demon. Demons have done too much shit for me to even consider your offer. Sorry." My hand gripped the hilt of the blade as I pulled it out. It didn't faze him. Damn.

It was true. Demon killed my family, now I'm living with my best friend, Simon Lewis, whose family has gladly taken me in. I am thankful to them for everything they have done.

"Oh? That's a pity. I know I didn't tell them to. That was probably my father." He explained. I didn't believe him. At all.

"You don't believe me." His tone was amused. My grip on the blade tightened. "Well, yeah. Why should I? How would I know you are not lying to me? I mean, demon lie all the time." He walked over to me, slowly. "Let me show you I am not lying. This meeting is Destiny." I snorted. "Here. See?" He pulled the sleeve of my shirt up, baring my shoulder. I looked and saw a tattoo of a symbol of vines in random designs with JCM wound through it. I stared, confused. "And look." He pulled his sleeve up, showing me his shoulder. The same design was on his shoulder but wit my initials, CAF, wound through it. Weird. "What are these?" I asked, voice rising with fear. "They are the marks someone gets when the have a Beloved One. A Prince of Light has one, just like mine. We are to fight over you. On your other shoulder is the same mark with someone elses initials.' I looked and saw he was right. The same mark was there with JCH wund through it. "Who is JCH?" "I am not sure. We will find out in time. For now, I have transferred to your school." I gulped. "OK."

"Well, I must let you go now. It is morning." I nodded. He surprised me by pulling me into a tight, possessive embrace.

He let go and I woke. I took some time and thought about the dream.

Little did I know, was that the Prince of Light was closer than I knew. He attended my school.

 **Hey, so, how is this? I bet you can guess who JCH is XD.**


	2. Scool and getting sick

**The Beloved One**

 **Hey, I know I haven't uploaded in a while. I apologize. I was kind of focusing on my School of Hell. Oops.. But I'm updating now. Yay.**

 **Plus: I GOT THE JOB I APPLIED FOR! Yes I'm telling EVERYONE probably a thousand times. I'm weird, getting excited for a job. Hehe.**

 **Anywho Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments at all.**

 **Enjoy chapter 2**

 **Chapter two: School… and getting sick**

My alarm went off and I was still sitting in my bed, pondering about the dream. I'm tired as I shut the alarm off and crawl out of the bed. I opened my closet and picked out a cute outfit for once. I pulled on a white tank top with a black sweater jacket over it and a gray scarf with ripped blue jeans and brown combat boots. My brown messenger bag was sitting by my dresser. I grabbed it and made sure my homework that I had done the night before was in there with my books and went downstairs, stopping by Simon's room to bang on his door. "What?" he called. "You awake and ready?" "Affirmative!" "Dork. Well, I'm getting coffee. Want some?" "Yes! Please. The usual, thanks." I laughed and went downstairs where Elaine was preparing breakfast. "Hi, Elaine. Good morning." "Oh, Clary, dear, morning! I have a pot of coffee so help yourself." "Thanks." I poured me a cup, black-like my soul- and a cup for Simon-sugar, no creamer.

I happily drank my coffee waiting for Simon to come down. He probably went back to sleep. I shrugged and sipped at my coffee slowly. "Clarrry! I hope you saved some coffee and food for me!" Simon finally yelled as he came downstairs. "No, I drank all the coffee and ate all the food!" "What! Damn you!" "Simon!" Elaine scolded. "Sorry." He said, emerging in the doorway. "You liar!" I laughed and pushed his cup towards him as he sat down.

Elaine served the food and we dug in quickly. When we finished, we grabbed our jackets and bags and said "good bye" to Elaine and left. We went to the Subway station and swiped our cards. We waited by the platform for our train and chatted as the train arrived and we climbed on. We sat in the seat as the train got packed full with morning passengers going to work. I noticed a woman and a baby in a carrier having to stand as no one will let her sit down. "Simon. Let's let that lady with the baby sit down. "Hey, excuse me, miss. If you want to sit with your child, we'd be happy to let you." I called.

She looked over at me gratefully. We got up so she could sit. "Thank you so much. I never knew there were still people this nice." "Hey, it's no problem. The child doesn't need to be jostled all the time, especially since he's sleeping." "Exactly. Most people are just rude." I laughed, careful not to wake the boy. The announcer called the station where we're supposed to get off. "Well, this is our stop. Bye!" I said, waving. "Thanks again. Bye!" she replied. I turned to get off when I saw a glint of gold.

There was a teenage boy, around our age, standing in front of us. His hair and skin was gold. I shared a look with Simon. A 'whoa, look at him' look. Simon peered around him and saw a long line waiting to get off. "Damn it. Come on, people, some people have school to get to!" I muttered. The boy laughed and looked back at us, blinking in surprise at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. I agree. People are so slow." I noticed his eyes were golden as well. How can a boy be so gold? "Yeah. Hey! Unless you have a child or are elderly or handicapped, hurry the hell up! Please!" I shouted.

"So, what's your name?" golden boy asked. "Uh, Clary. This is Simon. Yours?" "Jace." He said, before turning as the line moved again. Jace. One of the most popular boys at school, dating the most popular girl, Kaelie Whitewillow, a nasty girl who is normally seen with ten men during the week. "Where's Kaelie?" I asked. "Sick." "Thank the Angel. I get a break! Yay!" I said. Simon and Jace laughed.

"Well, see you at school, Clary." Jace said before disappearing in the crowd as soon as we were off the train. I glanced at the time. "Crap! Simon, we need to run! We're going to be late!" I said, grabbing his hand and rushing to the school. We stopped just outside the gates, catching our breath.

We entered the school. "Are we getting a new student? I have never seen him before." Simon said, looking towards the front office. I looked and saw a boy with white blond hair. The boy from my dream! That was real? Damn, I'm in some deep shit. "I guess." We started to walk past when Mr. Allaway called out to us. "Oh, Clary! Simon! Can you come here for a minute?' he asked. I sighed and entered the office, Simon in tow. "Yes, Mr. Callaway? What can we do for you?" "This is a new transfer student, Jonathan Morgenstern. Would you please show him around the school and to where his classes are? Your schedules are very similar." He asked. I looked at Simon who shrugged then turned back to him. "Fine.

"Thank you!" "No problem." I turned to Jonathan. "Can I see your scheduale?" I asked. "Of course." He smiled at me, handing me the slip of paper in his hand. I gasped lightly as our fingers touched and a shiver went down my spine. I shook my head and read over his scheduale… which was exactly like mine. "Oh, well, I guess we have a new… friend following us all day, Si. He has all our classes…" "That's cool." "Whatever. Come on, new kid, we'll show you around." I started walking. "First of all is the cafeteria…" I showed him around the school before showing him his locker which was next to mine. "So, do you have connections with the school or what, demon?" I asked quietly, so low that only he could hear.

"I am Prince of Demons. No one wants to anger me." He said. I sighed and opened my locker, grabbing my math and English stuff. "Why do we have to have math first period?" Simon whined as we headed to class. I laughed. "Because the school like to torture us who are stupid at math. Duh." "True." He agreed. "Well, here's the math room with Ms. Harris." I said. "Stand in the front, you need to introduce yourself. Say your name, species, hobbies, and anything else people ask." "Thank you for your help." Jonathan said, bowing a little. "Please don't do that! Anyway, come on!" I blushed as I quickly turned away and sat in my seat. The only empty desk was by mine as well. Shit!

Ms. Harris came in and smiled at Jonathan flirtatiously. He smiled back. "Well, hello class. We have a new student joining us today. His name is Jonathan Morgenstern. Introduce yourself, please." She said, sitting at her desk, staring along with the rest of the class. Jonathan stood straight as an arrow, hands behind his back, like a true Prince. "Hello. It is nice to meet you. My name is Jonathan Morgenstern, Prince of Darkness and son of the Demon king Valentine Morgenstern. Yes, I am a demon. I love to kill. Don't worry, I kill criminals. People who deserve to be killed. The murderers and rapists. I don't care about petty thieves and people like them. Any questions?" He said.

A girl, Seelie Queen, one of Kaelie's friends, raised her hand. "Yes?" "Are you dating anyone? Or do you have a Beloved One?" How is it that everyone else but me and Simon know about Beloved One's? I thought. "Ah, yes, I have a Beloved One." "Who is it?" Isabelle Lightwood, Jace's adoptive sister asked. "Clarissa Fray." Everyone turned to glare at me. Well, the girl's anyway. "What? Stop glaring. It isn't attractive." I said, glaring back.

"Oh, shut up, bitch!" Seelie said. A second later she was pinned to the wall by her throat. " **Never call Clarissa that ever again! Any of you!"** Apparently his demonic side doesn't like it when people insult me. Awesome. The teacher came over to me. "You need to calm him down. When he, or any other demon or angel, gets like this, only their Beloved One can calm them down." I nodded and rose from my seat. Seelie was starting to turn blue. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" I yelled. He slowly turned his head, glaring murderously, to face me. His eyes were all black, the whites and everything. "Stop it! Let her go!" He growled as he turned back to her.

I sighed and walked closer to him. I hesitantly touched his arm, watching his muscles and grip on Seelie's throat loosen. She fell to the floor gasping for air. "Serves you right." I muttered to her. I turned back to Jonathan who wrapped his arms tightly around me, growling lowly, glaring at everyone in the room. "Shh. It's ok. I'm ok." I cooed, petting his hair. I do not like him just yet but I am getting used to him a tiny bit. Maybe he can keep all the bullies away from me.

He started purring in my ear as he nuzzled into me. "You're ok. I'm fine. I promise." I murmured. I was still petting his head as the door opened and Jace walked in. "What the hell is going on? Mr. Smith wanted me to see what's going on." "Oh, sorry, Jace. Jonathan didn't like it when Seelie here called Clary a.. bad name." Ms. Harris explained.

Jace glanced at me and narrowed his eyes as he walked towards us. Jonathan saw and pulled me back, closer to him. "Mine. Angel boy can't touch." He growled, hands fisting in my shirt. "I don't believe she's yours, demon." Jace sneered. "Ok, stop. No fighting. At least right now. Please. He needs to calm down, so shut up!" I said loudly. "Fine, Clary. I'll go back to class and tell Mr. Smith it was nothing. Just a teenage boy fight over a girl." He left and I resumed petting Jonathan.

I sighed. "How do I get him to completely calm down?" I asked. "This will most likely last all day so let him hold you whenever he wants. I will send an e-mail to all the teachers." I nodded. "Alright. Thanks." "C'mon, Jonathan, let's sit, yeah?" He pulled me to my seat and sat down, settling me in his lap. I have no clue why I'm not fighting him. Normally, I would if it was someone else. Maybe my soul has chosen him? I don't know. Whatever.

I sat, barely listening to Ms. Harris' lesson, staring out the window as it started raining. "Ew." I muttered. "Mate?" Jonathan whispered, kissing my head. "Hm?" I asked. "What is 'ew'?" "The rain. I hate rain… good thing I don't have PE today." I whispered back. I could feel him quietly laugh.

A few hours passed before it was lunch. I sat at the table and waited as Jonathan grabbed our food. He still hasn't returned to normal. I leaned my head on the cool table, as a headache suddenly came. I heard Simon and Jonathan sit down by me. "Clary? What's wrong?" I turned my head to look at them. Jonathan was sitting by me and Simon by him. "Headache." was all I said. "That sucks." He said. Jonathan leaned down, closer to me. "Mate?" he asked. "I'm fine. I'll live." I assured him, smiling weakly. As the lunch hour passed, I started feeling terribly sick. I suddenly jumped out of my seat and ran to the bathroom, hands clamped over my mouth.

As soon as everything was out of my stomach, I washed my hands and went back to the table. I groaned as I lied my head back down. Clary? Are you sure you're Ok?" "No. I just threw up. I feel like shit." I said. "I'm going to the nurse…" I said, getting up. I was fully standing before I started wobbling, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Jonathan. Help… me." I gasped out between breaths.

I heard the scrape of a chair scooting back. The dizzy sensation only got worse. I started to fall towards the ground before warm arms caught me. "Jonathan?" I looked up and saw gold. Jace. "Jace? Why are you…?" I broke off as another bad dizzy spell came. I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes. I saw Jonathan who was growling dangerously. "Jon… athan." I moaned out, tired, reaching towards him. "Let go. I need to calm him. Please." Jace let me go and I lurched towards Jonathan, who caught me, picking me up bridal style.

I felt him nuzzle my hair and smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. I buried my hurting head in the crook of his neck. "Mate, you have a fever." He said worriedly. "I know. Take me to the nurse, in the front office. "Of course mate."

He rushed me to the nurses office and laid me on the cot as directed. "Help her. Help mate." He ordered. The nurse was a fox demon, Mrs. Lang. "Yes, my Prince." She hurried over to me and checked my temperature. "Oh dear. 100.2 degrees. You have a high fever, darling. I will call your guardian. "I will take her home." "Elaine's… not home… right now." I said. "Oh, well take care, Clarissa." "Thanks."

Jonathan hurried me home and laid me in my bed where he sat for the rest of the day and all night, watching over me as I slept soundly.

 **So there ya have it. Enjoy. Read and review yes? Please? Thank you!**


End file.
